dragonborn_kgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranger skills
Ranger Skills 1.Snipe- snipe is your normal/basic attack ingame. It is really necessary to max this skill cause this is the one you'll be always casting when you are out of time to channel other channeling skills, since this skill s cast time is Instant. level 10 snipe damage= base damage+113 physical attack town/place where you could these books:Rehling/City hall (esoterica skill books) cost per book:500 silver/2 basic esoterica 2.Aimed snipe-aimed snipe is your secondary killing skill. Its also necessary to max since it does massive damage in pvp or pve. level 10 snipe damage=large amount of damage(150% phys attack)+153 phys dmg(can be enhance by talent, +15% when maxed) town/place where you could buy aimed snipe books:Rehling city(npc skill book dealer)/City hall (esoterica skill books) cost per book:500 silver/2 basic esoterica 3.Jungle heart-jungle heart is your +agi buff and increases 6agi which means +50 crit and evade, not necessary to rush level town/place where you could buy these books:Rehling/City hall (esoterica skill books) cost per book:500 silver/2 basic esoterica 4. bear form-can transform into bear . Already maxed instantly when u learn this skill.Bear is mainly use for tanking. You can use rupture, wild rupture, rampage, roar, pawhit , Tough hide (still buggy atm) 5.rupture- rupture is your basic / normal attack when you're in bear form, necessary to max since this is your normal attack when in bear form. level 5/5 damage=129 phys damage town/place where you could buy these books:Evernight city/City hall (esoterica skill books) 6.Wild rupture-main killing skill when in bear form , necessary to max (ddnt max mine since im not fond of turning into bear). town/place where you could buy these books:Evernight city/City hall (esoterica skill books) 7.Corrosive arrow-deals good damage in pve, its your choice whether you want to max this skill (maxed mine). town/place where you could buy these books:Evernight city/City hall (esoterica skill books) 8. Roar-taunts the enemy , not necessary to max. town/place where you could buy these books:Evernight city/City hall (esoterica skill books) 9.rampage-teleports to enemy and faints it, its your choice whether you want to max this skill (mine is not maxed atm). town/place where you could buy these books:Roland Vale/City hall (esoterica skill books) 10.Exorcism Arrow-decreases the elemental damage of your opponent,its your choice whether you want to max this skill (mine maxed so i can pawn mages and priests EASILY ). max value of elemental damage decrease=675 points for 15 secs town/place where you could buy these books:Roland Vale/City hall (esoterica skill books) 11.Shock Snipe-slows the enemy's movement by 30% for 15 secs, its your choice whether you want to max this skill (mine is not maxed atm). 12.Explosive snipe-deals 33% of your basic damage, necessary to max for battling multiple opponents(maxed mine for faster kill mobs quest completion),. max damage 5/5=45% ,cd 1.5 secs town/place where you could buy these books:Alranz Isles /City hall (esoterica skill books). Cost per book:12g each 13.Penetrating arrow-your main last hitting skill since it ignores def ,necessary to max (maxed mine since im fond of ks-ing xD). town/place where you could buy these books:Alranz Isles /City hall (esoterica skill books) Cost per book:5g each damage when maxed 8/8:576-1152 damage 14.Sprint-raises your ms by 15%, not necessary to max. town/place where you could buy these books:Alranz Isles /City hall (esoterica skill books). Cost per book:12g each 15.Stealth-grants invisibility for 30 secs ,slowed by 60% when invisible and can be cancelled by aoe skills of soldiers and priests . town/place where you could buy these books:Frostwing Range/City hall (esoterica skill books). 16. Pawhit- stuns the enemy for 2 secs town/place where you could buy these books:Frostwing Range/City hall (esoterica skill books) 17. tough hide-+20 def and +10% hp for 30secs (still buggy atm). town/place where you could buy these books:Frostwing Range/City hall (esoterica skill books) 18.Double snipe-primary killing skill since it casts 2 aimed snipes at the same time. town/place where you could buy these books:either Forbidden lands or Starlight lake/City hall (esoterica skill books)